Back to the Lynching Board
"Back to the Lynching Board" is the 8th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 34th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on January 14th, 2019. Coverage Cold Open Trombone is standing alone, when he is approached by Coke and Donut. Trombone questions his appearance change, and Soda replies that he goes by Soda now, and they all got appearance changes a while back. Donut explains he didn't want to be branded, so he's Soda now. It flashes through every contestant that got a design change. Trombone comments about how he's surprised he didn't know sooner. Drumstick tells Bow he misses being in season 2, and wants to compete. Bow disagrees because nobody liked him in season 1 so he doubts he'd even do well. Drumstick tells him if people like Coat Rack, they'll like him. Quarter approaches Rose. She notices his design change, and he explains everyone got their design changed. Quarter apologizes to Rose for past events in season 1, and she accepts. Cloud joins the conversation, but then Marker calls for contest time. Quarter and Cloud both say how they miss competing. Then Cloud tells Quarter he has an idea. The intro plays. Contest Before the contest starts, Cloud approaches Marker and asks if they can have a debut. He comes up with an idea that the debuters can do a mini-season to get in. Marker agrees. Cloud leaves to prepare things, so Marker continues with the challenge. He explains it's based on Town of Salem, and that they'll all get roles. The roles are as follows: *Bally: Framer *Cake Slice: Escort *Checker Piece: Lookout *Chess Piece: Retributionist *Coat Rack: Godfather *Core Icon: Sheriff *Cookie: Vigilante *Earthy: Jailor *Evil Eye: Doctor *Rainbow Cube: Serial Killer *Rose: Executioner *Saturn: Mafioso *Scary Death Box: Medium *Stoney: Bodyguard *Trombone: Jester *Zombie Arrow: Investigator After they get their roles, Marker goes to talk to the debutees. He elects Cloud and Soda team captains. Cloud chooses Quarter, Balloon, Laptop, and Headphones onto his team. Soda chooses Donut, Drumstick and Bow. He automatically gets Thought Cloud After that, Marker moves back to the current competitors and the challenge starts. Day 0 Cake Slice is confused because she thought Town of Salem had 15 players. Earthy shrugs. Coat Rack comments on how the days being 30 seconds long is unrealistic. Checker Piece jokingly calls him unrealistic causing him to cry, also probably in a joky way. Trombone lies about being Mafia to Evil Eye to get him lynched. Evil Eye asks him what he said. Chess Piece asks Checker Piece her role, and she reveals it as lookout. Chess Piece tells her back she is retributionist. Night 1 Earthy hauls Stoney off to jail, and Stoney demands Earthy let him out. Earthy denies it until he claims his role. Stoney tells him he's bodyguard, and Earthy says he'll write that down and he can leave tomorrow. In the mafia hideout, Coat Rack asks Saturn who they should kill. Saturn says they should go for Stoney and frame Earthy for it, so that's what they do. Next, Rainbow Cube kills Checker Piece offscreen. Day 1 Chess Piece is distraught at the loss of Checker Piece, and Core Icon figures out that she was the lookout, had no will, and was killed by the Serial Killer. Rose asked if anyone had a claim, so Trombone called her out as being Mafia. Rose asks him where he got that idea, and he claims she just seems suspicious. Cookie asks him why he's acting weird, but he says he's fine. Rose asks if anyone else has a claim, and Earthy reveals that Stoney said he was bodyguard when he jailed him, and Cake Slice calls him out for revealing both of those roles. Earthy is embarrassed. Rose insists they lynch Trombone, to which he fake pleads, which isn't even convincing. Cake Slice knows he's jester, but they don't listen to her. It's a 11-3 vote, so Trombone gets lynched. He reveals he's jester and tells Rose he won't go for her because she was so prominent to kill Trombone. Night 2 Earthy jails Rose, and tells her she won't live unless she claims. She claims sheriff, trying to hide the fact she's executioner. Rainbow Cube suddenly appears behind him, but Stoney protects Earthy, getting him killed instead. Coat Rack then kills Scary Death Box. Meanwhile, Zombie figures out Coat Rack is either Bodyguard, Godfather, or Arsonist. Day 2 Core Icon discovers Bally died from guilt, and Stoney died from the serial killer. They read his will, which shows who he visited. It also says to trust Earthy. Earthy is convinced he'll die because basically everyone knows he is the jailor. Cake Slice says they need to figure out who the serial killer is before they kill Earthy. She has a claim, but says it's a "stretch". Zombie Arrow shows Evil Eye his investigator notes and claims he got them from Coat Rack. Coat Rack claims it's fake, and that he's the investigator. They both show their wills, Zombie Arrow's being more believable. Coat Rack claims he visited Earthy because he was fishy about him being a jailor. Rose asked why he didn't say Zombie Arrow was godfather yesterday, to which Coat Rack says it would be a bad move to say that with all the other mafia and third-party alive. Earthy asks Cake Slice if she's the escort, and she admits it. She also says she's going to die because of Zombie Arrow, and then they vote Coat Rack. Coat Rack claims they're making a huge mistake, and Chess Piece lists how bad his will is. It is a 8-0-2 vote, and Coat Rack is lynched. Evil Eye compromises an idea with Cake Slice, where she visits who she thinks the serial killer is, and he'll revive her. Cake Slice agrees. Night 3 Cake Slice is there to roleblock Rainbow Cube, but she says she has to kill her now, so she does. Evil Eye easily revives her. Saturn says he's the godfather now, and he decides to kill Zombie Arrow. Earthy jails Cookie and tells her she won't be let out until she reveals her role. Cookie says she's vigilante. Day 3 Zombie Arrow is dead, to Cake Slice's disapproval. Core Icon reads his will, which says Chess Piece is Retributionist. She gets worried. Cake Slice then reveals she's the escort to everyone, and that she visited Rainbow Cube, only to get killed by her and revived by Evil Eye. Evil Eye backs this up. They quickly vote for Rainbow Cube, and they a 6-0-1 vote lynches her. Night 4 Saturn kills Evil Eye due to him being the doctor. Earthy jails Core Icon, and asks him for his role. He claims to be sheriff. Earthy is confused because Rose claimed it too. Core Icon realizes that she did that because she's the executioner, and investigator reports say she could be either sheriff of or executioner. Earthy asks for his will, so he gives it. Day 4 Evil Eye is dead, and Checker Piece is grossed out by the corpse. Rose is confused on how she's alive, but she says Chess Piece revived her. Earthy realizes he has the role of everyone except for Saturn, which means he's godfather. Rose tells everyone on her team that's alive that she is the executioner turned jester and that she needs to be lynched. The team lynches her. Earthy tells them to stop because she's the executioner. Chess Piece claims they don't need an executioner. It's a 4-3 vote, and she is lynched. Night 5 Earthy jails Saturn, and tells him he's executing him because he's the godfather. Saturn is saddened by this. Day 5 Saturn is dead. Since nobody else is dead, Rose most likely chose Saturn. The survivors are Core Icon, Cake Slice, Cookie, Chess Piece, Checker Piece, and Earthy. Trombone and Rose also win for being lynched as the jester. It reveals that 4 of the winners are on The Exotic Plants, two on The Cool Alliance and Three Other People, and two on Team Cool Good. Marker puts both teams up for elimination instead. Second Contest Marker tells the two teams they will be playing dodgeball, and that the last team standing wins, and the other team loses. There are 10 dodgeballs in play. He tells them to go. They all run for some balls. Thought Cloud rolls some onto her side and Laptop grabs some. Cloud says it could be difficult due to his lack of arms. Soda passes Donut a ball, and Bow throws one at Cloud, but misses. Headphones throws one at Thought Cloud, but she jumps over it. Drumstick catches a ball that bounches, then throws it at Cloud. Balloon tells Quarter that Cloud got hit, then gets popped by a ball. Headphones and Laptop both throw a ball at Donut. He blocks one with another ball, but gets hit by the other. Soda tells him to pass a ball, which he does. He throws it at Laptop who catches it. Soda tells him good catch, and Laptop tells him good throw. Quarter kicks a ball at Thought Cloud, who catches it. Bow tells Drumstick and Thought Cloud they should throw a ball at the same person. They agree, and throw all their balls at Laptop. Laptop reflects one with his ball, then gets hit by another. The third one is caught by Headphones, which was thrown by Bow. That leaves three. Marker announces that you can run anywhere on the court, and Headphones immediately runs at Thought Cloud and hits her. Drumstick tries to throw a ball at Headphones from behind, but he misses. He tries to run away from Headphones hits him, which causes his team to win. Soda says it was fun. Elimination Marker says that since they already know how to vote, he won't explain. Stoney tells Earthy he saved him from Rainbow Cube, but he doesn't answer. Earthy goes in and comes out normally. Saturn goes in and reveals that he voted Earthy because if he didn't execute him, they would have won. Saturn, Stoney, Core Icon, Scary Death Box, Zombie Arrow, Cake Slice, and Bally go through without confessionals. Rainbow Cube reveals she voted Earthy because she's the main asset of the other team. Trombone doesn't give a confessional. The first vote is revealed to be Earthy. The next Stoney, and then Rainbow Cube, and finally Saturn. They all seemed worried, except Rainbow Cube. Earthy gets the next vote, then Stoney, then Rainbow Cube. Then Earthy, and Earthy again. Earthy gets the final vote and is eliminated. Earthy is shocked. Stoney claims he didn't vote Earthy. Marker tells Earthy he has to leave. Earthy says it's fine because he didn't need two wins. Saturn says sorry to Earthy, and Earthy forgives him. And he forgives Stoney for what he did. Stinger The recommended characters are shown moving across the screen to the song Tight Pants Body Rolls. Votes 11 votes were cast. Trivia *This is the first 2019 episode. *This episode had the longest delay before Twenty Trials *This is the first time Coke is officially known as Soda. *The debut contestants were everyone rejected from season 2, except Jupiter. Goofs *Evil Eye does not show up to elimination. **In a pinned comment, it is said he would have voted Earthy. So, this counts as a vote against Earthy. *Rainbow Cube, the serial killer, kills Stoney, the bodyguard, even though in Town of Salem, it's the other way around. Deaths *Checker Piece, Cake Slice, and Stoney get stabbed by Rainbow Cube. *Trombone, Coat Rack, Rainbow Cube, and Rose get lynched. *Scary Death Box gets killed by Coat Rack. *Bally dies from guilt from lynching Trombone. *Zombie Arrow and Evil Eye get killed by Saturn. *Saturn gets executed by Earthy and simaltaneously died from guilty over lynching Rose. *Balloon gets popped by a dodgeball. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver